(ONE-SHOT CROSSOVER) Hotline Vice City
by BIGBOSS1975
Summary: "Don't forget, we're catering for Vercetti Estate tonight, over on Starfish Island. This is the biggest job we've ever had, so I expect you to bring your best work ethic!"


The year is 1989. 3 years after Tommy Vercetti shot up to the top of Vice City's criminal underworld. It's also his birthday, but today is not a joyous occasion. Some masked fucks have been moving throughout the city and destroying his operations, one by one. Unbeknownst to him, the politicians he's involved himself with have made him a target of a secret organization. But of course, you don't really care about that, do you? You just want to see people die.

Tommy sat at his desk, while pondering the choices in front of him. He could set up a fake operation to lure those masked fucks there, but what if they don't take the bait? Ultimately, he decided it was worth the risk. Just as he was about to start making phone calls, some of his boys (including Ken) walked through the doors of his office. "Happy birthday, Tommy-"

"Shut up, morons! I'm busy! Goddammit!" Tommy snapped the moment they started speaking. He's on edge, he hadn't been this stressed since his rise to power. As his underlings walk out of his "office," dejected, Tommy resumes his planning. A few phone calls later, and he's got a fake coke operation ready to go. He considered doing part of the job, himself. A little bit of a self-indulgent birthday gift. He locks the door and digs out the old blue shirt he used to wear. He doesn't want to get his nice clothes dirty, after all. Just as he's about to leave the office, he hears a few distant gunshots. What the fuck?

* * *

Jacket stepped from his car, which was parked merely across the street from Vercetti's mansion. Not too conspicuous. As he walked to the side of the large building, he was already putting on the rooster mask. An absent minded guard was his first target. The man carried a handgun. One shot goes off, the whole mansion goes on alert. He didn't need that kind of trouble at the moment. The guard had nary but a second to react before Jacket's fist collided with his jaw. He fell to the ground instantly. Jacket immediately dropped down to grab the guard by the head. After a good few slams to the pavement below, the guard stopped moving. Jacket picked up the gun and walked in through the side entrance.

The second guard encounter happened just as fast. Instead of shooting at the guard as he passed by, Jacket winged the weapon right at the guard's head. A clack and a thud later, the guard was slumped against the wall, trying to regain his composure. He wouldn't have a chance to do so, as Jacket's foot met his face soon afterwards. Jacket continued to move like a machine, making his way through the mansion and killing ever guard he encountered without a single sound being made. However, a room in his path put a stop to his "stealthy" approach. A peek inside revealed armed guards, too spaced out to kill them off with a melee weapon. Jacket decided that a firearm was needed this time around, and snagged a Micro SMG from a previous victim. He burst through the door, and gunned down every guard in the room within the span of 2 seconds.

* * *

These were the very gunshots that Tommy heard as he finished getting re-outfitted. He grabbed his revolver from the desk, and stepped from his office. Those gunshots he had just heard weren't the last he'd hear. Bursts of gunfire echoed throughout the mansion, the acoustics of the building made it difficult to tell where the gunshots were coming from, specifically, so instead he just followed where his boys were going.

Instead of coming across his attacker, Tommy instead came across the aftermath. Bodies of his underlings littered the mansion's floor. All them were killed in a gruesome manner, but the ones who got it worst were the ones that were obviously beaten to death bare-handed. The state of the bodies fit the M. O. of the masked attackers... "Looks like the prick has come to us! I better thank him for making it easy!" Tommy cocked back the hammer of his revolver, and continued following his boys.

* * *

Jacket kept his tactics mixed. Clobbering some, shooting others. The Vercetti guys weren't the smartest or the toughest of the bunch, but their strongest asset was Mr. Vercetti himself. Jacket, however, wasn't privy to this: He didn't keep tabs on the underworld whatsoever. He just did what the phone calls ordered him to do.

Jacket would end up coming face to face with Vercetti soon, though... With a human shield covering most of his body, Jacket burst through the same door that Vercetti's "squad" happened to be in. Once the gunfire started, Tommy hopped behind a thankfully thick table and knocked it down, taking cover. He heard his guys getting gunned down with ease. Once the fire stopped, he popped out and fired all six rounds at the still alive Jacket. All six bullets, unfortunately, landed right in Jacket's human shield. With the shield dead, and Tommy out of ammo, Jacket tossed aside the goon's limp body and made a beeline for Tommy. Tommy might've been out of ammo, but he was a very cunning man. He kicked the table, causing Jacket to briefly stop. Tommy knew this mansion like the back of his hand, mainly because he decorated it himself 3 years ago. A secret katana was hidden not too far from his current spot, and distraction he provided to Jacket let him dig that very blade out. "All right, prick!" He shouted, charging at Jacket with the blade ready to swing, "You messed with the rest, but now you're messing with the best!"

Instead of meeting Jacket's flesh, the katana instead made contact with a lounge chair that Jacket happened to be standing by. Jacket had sidestepped Tommy's attack. However, his gun was out of ammo. Obviously, or else he would've gunned down Tommy moments ago. With no weapons to his name, and up against an armed opponent, Jacket had no choice but to temporarily retreat. He got a good distance away from Tommy, and picked up a small flower vase, dumping the water and flower from it to use it as a makeshift weapon. Tommy had already changed directions, and continued his assault on Jacket. He'd be met with a thrown flower vase to the face. Tommy was a tough guy. It hurt as it shattered, but he wasn't knocked down. He did stumble, leaving Jacket an opportunity to pick up a dead Vercetti boy's AK-47.

Tommy reacted quickly, diving to the side as Jacket tried to use what was left of the weapon's ammo supply to end the crime lord's life. He didn't succeed right away, as the bullets only impacted the wall. Tommy was fast when he wanted to be. When the "BRAKKABRAKKABRAKKA" turned to "click," Tommy charged Jacket once more. This time the katana met Jacket's gun instead of a chair. He had used the empty gun to block the blade. To counter, Jacket slammed the butt of the rifle right in Tommy's jaw. Tommy dropped the sword by accident, but used the opportunity to take Jacket by surprise by wrenching the empty gun from his hands and giving the masked man a good punch to go along with it. Tommy followed through by kicking Jacket square in the gut, resulting in a knock down. Tommy picked the sword back up, and reared back to finally kill Jacket, but this would not be the end for the masked man. A good sweep resulted in Tommy tumbling to the ground, and Jacket took advantage by mounting the man and wrapping his fingers around his neck. Tommy realized that Jacket was squeezing really, REALLY hard. He couldn't breathe. He attempted to grab the sword once more, but the defining moment was when Jacket's hands went from choking to punching. A good sock to the left cheek. Tommy reeled, and Jacket used his free hand to knock the blade away. "You son of a...!" Were Tommy's last words, as Jacket finished Tommy off moments later by following up a punch beatdown with a final, brutal stomp to the head. Tommy Vercetti had finally met his end. At the very least, one could say that he didn't go down easy.

With Tommy finally dead, Jacket had successfully wiped out the entire Vercetti mansion. With their boss dead, the Vercetti crime empire wouldn't last much longer. The Russo-American politicians would lose a huge chunk of their illicit funding, as well as a valuable ally. Jacket didn't know about any of this, though... He just knew that he had done what the phone calls had told him to do. Silently, he walked from the bloody scene he had created to drive off into the Vice City night.


End file.
